No Tribble at All
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Spock and a tribble. Spock fluff.


**No Tribble at All**

Spock gently drew his fingers through the soft fur of the animal sitting in front of him. It purred in response and the Vulcan sighed quietly.

Tribbles. Aggressive reproduction systems, soft, thick fur, a purring noise that produced a tranquilising effect on the human nervous system. Great for people who were worked up, useless for anything else.

The rest of the crew of the Enterprise were under the impression that the tribble purr had no effect on Vulcans.

It did, of course. It was peaceful. Spock found himself longing for the creature when the days were too long and the crew too irritating.

Granted, tribbles were not creatures that were often aboard the Enterprise; after they had first adopted one on board, they had found out just how much trouble tribbles could be. But, for now, it seemed that the Chief Medical Officer was experimenting on a few of them.

Spock didn't mind.

Kirk had spent the day blatantly ignoring Regulation by offering to help a starship with menial problems. According to what Spock had gathered, it was because Kirk believed he owed the Captain of the starship a favour; he and the woman had had romantic affaires at some point.

Apparently, Kirk had never 'called her back'.

Personal affaires were not to be taken into account with Starfleet orders, but Kirk disregarded the fact, as usual, and had gone to help. He didn't ask for Spock's assistance, but Spock had accompanied him, all the same; he was the first commander, albeit if his Captain was making rash decisions. He often did and Spock rarely had a choice.

The tribble purred soothingly beneath his fingers. The soft trilling sunk straight into Spock's eardrums, his sensitive ears picking up the frequency and pitch of the sound with more intensity than any human could. He relished in the peace that sunk into his high-strung nerves, the tranquillity that washed over his mind and body as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the sound pervading his quarters.

"Spock, the _Anthe_- is that a tribble?"

Kirk's voice was confused and Spock spun around in his chair to face his bemused Captain.

A human emotion assailed his body; Spock believed that it was called embarrassment. He didn't enjoy it at all. It made his stomach unsettled and, while his face was most assuredly not tinged green- for he had only blushed thrice in his entire life- he was feeling uncharacteristically sweltering in his already toasty quarters.

"It would appear," he said fluidly as possible. "What did you wish to tell me?" He got to his feet, looking with semi-abashed eyes to his Captain.

Jim's voice was amused, a smile even toying the corner of his lips. "Why do you have a tribble? Where did we get a tribble?"

"Doctor McCoy is performing genetic experiments on them," Spock replied. "You signed off on the action three days ago."

"Did I?" Kirk looked momentarily stumped before he shrugged. "As long as he doesn't feed them, I don't care. We don't need another infestation like we had before."

"Doctor McCoy is taking steps to prevent any similar catastrophe."

"Yeah, sure..." Jim trailed off. "Oh, yeah, the _Anthetal_ has been provided for. Thanks for your help earlier."

"It was not my intention to break Regulation," Spock said, "and I believe that it is becoming an unhealthy habit aboard this ship . I regret to say that I aided in this mission."

"Yes, you made that perfectly clear in three different scenarios," Kirk muttered. "So that's what drove you to your quarters with a tribble. Because my disregard for the rules got you worked up."

"I was not worked up. I simply believe that Starfleet Command places rules in effect for-"

Jim held up a hand to stop him. "So I hear, all the time. I'm more interested in that," he said, pointing to the tribble that was slowly inching across Spock's desk.

"There is nothing-"

"Because I'm pretty sure that, while it has a calming effect on _us_, you said that it doesn't have one on you. You have no tolerance for anything without a purpose and expressed your disdain for the creatures before... So, what is it, Spock?"

Spock did not, for one, appreciate the humour in the Captain's voice, but he knew that he had been caught. There was nothing to do except tell the truth- even though Spock was an excellent liar, he did not wish to betray that part of his Vulcan heritage.

"I believe that I was inclined to tell you that the trilling of a tribble does not affect my nervous system. It appears that I was, at the time, mistaken."

Jim's little laugh made the embarrassment Spock felt even stronger.

"Yeah, right. Mistaken my ass..." Kirk trailed off, shaking his head. "Take the tribble back to Sickbay. While it's great that you find it a source of relaxation... because Starfleet knows you need to relax..." he muttered under his breath, "we don't need them loose on the ship again."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, picking up the tribble and standing awkwardly for a moment as Jim watched with amusement. "Was there anything else, Captain?"

"No," Jim said simply, smiling as he turned and walked out.

Spock sighed in what would have been annoyance, looking back at the tribble. He returned his nimble fingers to stroking its fur as it nuzzled into his arm.

"Spock!"

Spock jumped slightly, looking up. "I am right behind you, Captain."

With one last ruffle of the creature's fur, and a trill to settle Spock's nerves, the Vulcan set off for the medical bay.

* * *

**So... _The Trouble with Tribbles_ was a brilliant episode. (And, incidentally, the first episode of _TOS_ that I watched, a couple weeks ago.) And while I don't have much trouble handling the old effects in TOS, sometimes I can't help but wonder what some of the 60s episode would look like in the Abrams world. So. Quinto!Spock with a tribble. Because it's just about the cutest picture ever in my mind.**

**For those who haven't seen the TOS episode with the tribbles, there's a bit where Spock is deducing that the tribbles' purring calms humans and he says that it, of course, doesn't effect him. After which he continued to stand there, petting the tribble, until everyone looks at him and he awkwardly walks away.**

**"... no tribble at all" is the final line in _The Trouble with Tribbles_.**

**I do not own _Star Trek_, TOS or Abrams!verse. Thank you.**


End file.
